1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a supplemental cathodic protection system for submersed metal portions of marine structures to mitigate corrosion thereto and to prolong the life of existing anodes installed on the structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of the prior art located the following United States patents which are believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,952 B1, issued Apr. 15, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,238 B1, issued May 8, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,020, issued Jan. 24, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,892, issued May 5, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,248, issued Feb. 10, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,414, issued May 6, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,633, issued Mar. 30, 1982, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,742, issued Apr. 27, 1976.